The institutional research training program at Brown is directed at training Ph.D. and M.D. post doctoral fellows to carry out independent research in departments of child and adolescent psychiatry or their equivalent. The Brown University Division of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry has faculty with background in normative development, psychopathology and the interface between the two approaches; a major strength of this group of researchers in their diversity. Three broad areas of research training are offered within this context: (1) Pediatric Psychiatry and Psychology; (2) Developmental Processes and Risk Factors; and (3) Biobehavioral Regulation and Development. Since research training at Brown was formalized under the current award in 1993, the program has been extremely successful. Outstanding trainees, including minority individuals, have been readily recruited. Their progress is reflected in a substantial publication record, grant submission and steady entry into academic positions where they continue to be involved in research. A strong faculty record of NIH funded research is evidence of mentoring by successful career researchers, and it ensures trainees' exposure to thriving areas of programmatic research. We enroll 3 candidates each year for five years; one of the three is an MD every other year. Each fellow selects one senior research mentor and program to join for the 2 year fellowship period. Consistent with each trainee's individual needs, a graduated program of progressive independent research is designed. A formal curriculum includes training in research methods/design and statistical analysis; in structured, multiinformant and multi-modal developmental assessments suitable for children, families and their contexts; in the unique role of risk and protective factors in developmental psychopathology; in prevention and early intervention; in ethics, informed consent, research with minors and scientific integrity; and in grant writing. In addition, the particular curriculum needs of special trainees are satisfied by tutorial and formal courses at Brown or nearby universities. [unreadable] [unreadable]